AV-74
The AV-74 (Kolymese: Автомат Воршевский образца 1974 года or "Vorshevsky automatic rifle model 1874") is a bullpup assault rifle developed in the early 1870s in the Soviet Union as the replacement for the earlier ADK-45. It uses the 5.45x39mm round, smaller than the larger 7.62x39mm round of earlier Soviet weapons. The rifle was first used in combat during the 1879 Altis Conflict by deployed Soviet troops. The rifle continued to be used by the USUR as its main service rifle, in the form of the AVS-74M variant. It is also used by various central Yeuropan states, West Jingpo, Haiphong, Passaj, Indra, Harappa and Kelairan. In addition, licensed and unlicensed copies have been produced in Indra, West Jingpo, Sercia, Yuktobania and other nations. The rifle was originally developed, in 1974, by Soviet Colonel(later General) Boris Vorshevsky. Overview Service history Variants AV-74-1 The basic variant of the rifle. AVC-74 The AVC-74 (Сокращенное, or "Shortened"), is a variant of the AV-74 that is shortened further, designed primarily for use by airborne infantry and paratroops. AVC-74U The AVC-74U is a small, carbine variant of the AV-74. AV-74M Only used by USUR. Specialised variants AS-76 Made in Sercia. IR84 Made in Indra. O80 Rifle Made in Yuktobania. Type-78 Made in West Jingpo. Other variants Users Much like the ADK-45, the AV-74 has been widely proliferated. However, it is not as common as the ADK-45 due to its cost and requirement of quality machinery for production. It is commonly found in the hands of special forces when an indigenous production capability does not exist. *USUR - Main user and producer of the rifle. The AVS-74M is the main service rifle in the Red Army and its service branches. *Altis - Captured AV-74s from the 1879 Altis Conflict used sparingly by special forces. *Delarus - Used by the Delarus Army. *Haiphong - Used by the Haiphong People's Navy. The Haiphong People's Navy Marines use the AV-74 as their main rifle. Haiphongese AV-74s are imported directly from the USUR as well as East Jingpo, in the form of the older AV-74-1 and Jingporean Type-78 variants. *Harappa - Used by the Harappan Army. Harappan AV-74s have been captured from Indra over the years and are mostly Indran-made IR84 variants. Notably, AV-74-type weapons have been used by the Harappan Royal Riders. *Indra - Used by the Indran Army as one of its main service rifles. A local licensed variant is produced, designated the IR84. *West Jingpo - Some AV-74s are owned by West Jingpo, captured from East Jingpo. *East Jingpo - A licensed variant is produced for both domestic use and export, known as the Type-78 series. It is used as the main service rifle by the Jingpo People's Army and has also turned up in the hands of fifth column supporters in West Jingpo. *Kamistan - The AV-74 is used by special forces units. *Kelairan - Some AV-74s are used by special forces in the Kelairan Federation Army, purchased from West Jingpo. *Mesir - Used by the Revolutionary Guard as its main service rifle, importing the AV-74-1 directly from the USUR. *Passaj - The AV-74 is used by special operations units in the Passaj Armed Forces, mostly Indran IR84 rifles. *Romny *Sciezka *Sercia - Unlicensed copy known as the AS-76 is produced and is used by special operations units in the Sercian Army. *Sotoa *Yuktobania - The Yuktobanian Army makes use of an unlicensed copy known as the O80 rifle. This is the main service rifle of the Yuktobanian Army. See also *ADK-45 - Predecessor rifle and first assault rifle in the world. Category:Rifles Category:USUR